Father Of An Yuki Onna
by darkchannel30
Summary: During Ur's anniversary of her death Gray was selected to take part of a mission at the snowy village that his master use to live. He completed the mission without fail but with one decision something change his life, in was he never would have guessed possible. With the memory of his old teacher he decided to take a freezing child into his loving arms...and into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome everyone first of all a Yuki Onna is also known as a Snow Woman.**

 **Ok I know I shouldn't do this cause I barely have time to do my other fics but I can't help myself this idea is just too good.**

 **I first mad this cause I notice that there were too many Natsu finding/raising a baby fic. So why didn't anyone made a fic were Gray finds a baby. After I had this idea thee story practically wrote itself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: How It All Began**

Somewhere in the endless sky was a flouting dark castle of despair. An elderly man sat in his mighty throne witch was held in his formidable flying fortress. With him stood his representative of his flying fortress's strength. The Seven Kin of Purgatory, with one alone is enough to annihilate a guild. With there combine strength together they're unstoppable.

Zancrow the mighty God-Slayer of his guild with a destructive nature that have most men cower in fear.

Capricorn or should he say Zoldeo his lack of human compassion has even gotten him fearful.

Rustyrose speaks in a fanciful and beautifying manner but the things he imagines are nothing less than grotesque.

Azuma is a true warrior in every meaning of the word, but he fears that might be his out doing.

Hikaru may be a simpleton but he is useful in his inhumanly strength of his.

Meredy the young child that Ultear took in during one of her missions. He had his doubts of her usefulness but she eventually proved her worth.

This brings him to their manipulative, ruthless, and ambitious leader Ultear Milkovich. She is the daughter of Ur Milkovich who's magic rivals that of a Wizard Saints, Ultear may young but she may surpass her mother sooner rather then later...witch brings him to his current dilemma.

"Ultear may I speak with you in privet" an aged Master Hades ask in a demander befitting his age and wisdom.

"Of course Master say the word and it shall be done" she responded and followed him to his privet studies.

"Ooh someone's in trouble... _ouch_ " Zancrow teased at first but then clutch his should when he felt a piercing pain out of nowhere.

When Azuma saw this he notice Meredy standing besides him holding a fork. He assumed that she had used her magic to cause Zancrow a great deal of pain.

"So what do you guys think the Master will have her do this time" said Hikaru while licking his ice-cream cone.

"Atlas you can only make an estimate" stated Rusty Rose while glittering.

"Well it doesn't matter to us if it did Master would have included us" said Capricorn not really caring if he's not involved.

What remands of the Seven Kin has question themselves what has their Master has planned for this time. When he announced that Ultear would infiltrate he explained why, but seeing that he wanted to speak with her alone it must be something big.

 ** _Master Hades Studies_**

While at his personal studies master Hades was finding the right way to approach this. But he couldn't help but to reflect on the decisions he made up to this point. When he was a mere treasure hunter along with Yuri and Warrod at Sylph Labyrinth and the day when they first met Mavis. The moment they founded Fairy Tail and how time slowly sneaked up on them to the point they all went there separate ways. The day he left Yuri's brat as the Third Master and left for his fascination on Black Magic. To the day he founded his own guild to perused his goals to the point were he used his most loyal and trusted assistant like this.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT. HAVE I NOT SHOWN YOU MY COMPLETE UTTER DEVOTION TO YOU AND OUR CAUSE. YET YOU INSULT ME WITH THIS I MAY WORK FOR A DARK GUILD BUT I KNOW MY RIGHTS AS A WOMAN" a furious raven haired woman howled in a less then demeaning manner for a lady.

"Ultear I know your upset" Hades said trying to calm her yet he would have better luck convincing a mother lion to give him her baby.

"UP-UPSET DOES NOT EVEN BEGIN" she said continuing her violent babbling.

"Ultear" Hades speak his voice of absolute authority.

When he spoke her name she began to calm down a little and began to think rationally...NOPE NO WAY IN HELL.

Hades should have expected this to happen. When he explained that Tartaros wanted to strengthen their alliance with Grimoire Heart she was intrigued. But after he further described their proposal she started to rise in anger.

Tartaros have suggest an arranged marriage between his **Ice-Mage** and there **Ice Devil Slayer**. Tartaros has hardly have any interest in a ' _marriage agreement_ ' but they have some high hopes for producing a child between the two. A child with unmatched magical power and a powerful Curse ability would be unstoppable. This does certainly peeked his interest and has no reason to refuse such a tempting offer.

If this succeed this child will be the first of it's generation. This will bring forth a Dark Guild like no other a guild with descendants of powerful wizards fused with demon blood and their Cursed abilities. As his mind wondered the possibility one obstacle remains convincing Ultear to agree such an agreement.

"Ultear think of the consequences if you don't take part of this" he said staring at her.

"And what consequences would that be" she spat at him.

"Meredy" he simply said as she held her breath.

"You wouldn't" she said with disbelieve.

"If you don't agree then I'll have no choice in the matter" he said in a menacing voice. He knew this wasn't true but thus was the only way he could think of to convince her.

When she heard him utter those wards Ultear felt like vomiting as she clutch her fists. Never has she felt so squeamish, never has she felt so insulted, and never has she felt so scared for her daughter. The thought of a stranger even looking at her like that was enough to make her blood boil.

But the idea of giving up her child to be use as a weapon. NO she will not let that happen she wasn't Ur. She needed to do something she needed a plan, but first she needed to know who she's dealing with.

"Very well what's his name" she said as a shadow was covering her eyes.

"Silver Fullbuster"

' _Perhaps this could work_ '

 ** _Tower Of Heaven_**

"YOUR WHAT" a blue haired man wearing a dark cloak yelled as he slammed his fist.

It has been 2 weeks since she has been bless with her own bundle of joy _well_ that what she said to her Master. It has been nearly two months since that dreadful day and she couldn't feel more repugnant. Silver manage to do his husbandly duty within the first week. She had a conversation with Silver and he was onboard with her plan. Once the baby is born he will take action and make their baby is safe. So for now she needed to give birth to a healthy baby.

"Like I said before I'm with child and I thought it be best to tell you immediately" Ultear said calmly as if it were normal.

"HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT" he continued to scream trough the communication lacrima. This why he avoid working with women this is why he kept Millianna away from the outside world.

"Well when a man and a woman loves each other very much..." she said teasing him knowing full well what he meant.

"Cram it we both know that you're incapable of loving anyone you damn whore" he said in discussed and anger.

"Ok that was uncalled-for even for you" when Ultear called Jellal she suspected this would happen. Jellal was never the one for _unforeseeable events_ and because of that his temper can get the best of him when things goes South.

"Ultear how far along are you?" he asked demanding to know if she's not to far along he might be able to convince her to get ride of it.

"I'm not going get rid of my child Jellal" she said glaring at him "I can read you like an open book" she said as she held her tummy. Even if he was the father she will NEVER _get ride_ of her unborn child for his piece of mind.

"I was thinking of no such thing" he said looking a bit guilty "But this will better not interfere with the plan"

"Oh don't you threat I have mastered **Illusion-Magic** so when others see me they'll see nothing but my goddess like figure. So everything is still going according to plan" she said mischievously.

"It better" and just like that the lacrima lost it's link and ended the conversation.

Jellal sat at his throne quietly in the dark not knowing what he should be doing other then bruiting about. While lost in his thoughts he didn't realized that a curious feline over heard the conversation.

' _Jellal is going to be a daddy_ ' Millianna thought to herself not knowing the full story as she hid herself behind the door.

 ** _Galuna Island_**

"Pardon me Cold Emperor but I have to wonder why you chose to spare the life of that wizard Gray Fullbuster" a masked individual said amused by this. He joined Lyon's cost in order to take control of the demon. Do to his blindness he gladly accepted a stranger's help.

"No particular reason. I just don't see the reason to shed any more blood" the emperor said cold as ice, he has one goal and one goal only. To revive Deliora and slay the demon and prove to everyone that he surpassed Ur by leaps and bounds.

"You say that but you ordered your minions to get ride of the villagers including your old friend...maybe you've gotten soft" he said finding the whole thing laughable.

"Nonsense I would rather avoid getting blood on my hands...but if he stands in my way I won't hastate to kill him" he said with little to no emotion. He may let him go with just a beating this time but he will not go easy on him next time.

"That's good to hear" the masked man said with an untrusting grin. After his chat he went on his marry way to insure his plan went smoothly. The green haired man soon passed by two female wizards after he notice rather large wave or rather a typhoon. After witnessing the blonde's victory he saw another female mage making her appearance.

"It's seems that Fairy Tail's mighty Tatiana has arrived...good" he said rubbing his belly.

And with that the night came to an end and the raise of the sun soon followed. The Fairy Tail mages soon gathered and return to the village.

 ** _The Next Night_**

When the **Moon Drip** showed itself once again and with it the released of Zeref's creation came near. Zalty had came across with the well known Salamander and his formidable Dragon Slayer Magic. After showing him a demonstration of his **Arc of Time** he was easily amazed by his Lost Magic.

Zalty made a quick escape but the Dragon Slayer soon followed do to his heighten senses.

"I give how did you find me...well it dose it matter I'm kind of busy at the moment" the masked man exclaimed.

"Well for one you reeked of lady's perfume and second...well let just say that I can smell something else" Natsu said while blushing trying to avoid the subject.

"Huh what do you mean I shower regularly" he said not knowing where he's going with this.

"Hey man I'm not judging you. I don't have a problem with homosexuality...heck I have a closet pervert in my team" Natsu said while thinking of Erza but Zalty came to conclusion of Gray preferring the company of men.

' _Wait Gray is gay...well that dose explain his stripping habit but I can't feel sorry for Silver. How do you explain your baby daddy that his son he won't come out of the closet_ ' he thought for a moment.

"Well don't take your beating personally that's all I'm saying" Natsu said ready to use flaming fist. He came rushing in for an attack until...

"WAIT DON'T" he said holding his hands up and Natsu came close to smashing his face.

Normally Natsu wouldn't take this advice from an enemy but he stopped his attack when he notice something. When he's close enough to someone Natsu could hear someone's heartbeat and cause of this he could tell someone is lying. But when it came to Zalty he didn't heard not one heartbeat but TWO heartbeats...and that could only mean one thing...a very confuse Natsu.

' _This is getting out of hand I need to end this quickly or else_ ' Zalty thought until he notice that someone was activating the **Moon Drip**.

"Wait what the...when did this happen" Natsu said even more confuse.

"Ahh good the ceremony can continue well I better be going. No one can stop this now but just to be on the safe side" he said this as he used his magic to rain huge chunks of rocks atop of Natsu.

"Ahh" Natsu cried.

"Oh before I forget do you mind keeping my little secret. Thanks I owe you one" Zalty said waving as he left.

"Hey don't go I have questions for you" Natsu pleaded as he saw the masked man dashing off into the night.

Team Natsu manage to defeat the Cold Emperor and at that instant the island itself shook when Deliora unleashed it's mighty roar. After Gray's failed attempt to use **Iced** **Shell** they realized that the beat has already fallen by Ur after all. Before long they returned to the village that was once demolish only to find it completely restored. Even that pitiful pit trap that Erza just fell into.

The demons came to a celebration when they had their memories restored but was interrupted. Lyon's henchmen came to the village to settle some things...in a good way. After things were said and done they all party the night away.

"Impressive that Tatiana figured out everything" Jellal said as he witness the whole thing through a the communication lacrima "by the way why did you returned the village as it was"

"Would you believe me if I said I my motherly feeling are already taking effect" she said with her usual calm demander.

"Oh please Ultear we both know you'll be a horrible mother just like Ur, like that saying goes like mother like daughter right" when he said this Ultear was staring daggers at him. She isn't ANYTHING like her mother that much she'll make sure of.

"If you're going to say something just say it" she said not wanting to be compare to her mother.

"Hehehe Just calm down Ultear to much stress can harm the baby" he said matter of factly "you better leave before you get notice" Jellal said getting down to business.

Without uttering a word she ended the conversation not wanting to hear his voice for a second longer. Even though it was a risk she thought that a midnight stroll would do her some good.

As the night continues and the mysterious moon has vanish and it's natural light shines upon the Island of Galuna. The beautiful raven haired woman could be seen talking to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

"It's almost time just a little more time" she said to her self before carrying on to the rest of the plan. She new the risks and she new the consequences but she didn't care. She didn't care if her actions cause this world's destruction all she wanted know was the safe arrival of her unborn child.

She then passed by the beachside and saw the ocean's reflection of the night sky resting upon her feet.

' _I wonder if mother felt...no it's preposterous. My mother care about her magic and nothing else_ ' she then sigh and felt the calm breeze upon her face. After a few minutes she decided to leave.

"Ur" she heard someone whispered as she flinched.

To her surprise it was Lyon who uttered her name and with that she quickly ran into the forest.

"Ur wait" he said as he tried reaching for her but she just disappeared into the night.

Lyon couldn't believe what he saw was he going mad. He saw a woman that look identical to his old teacher who he assume was with child.

 ** _Council Meeting_**

Everything went as according to plan the Etherion was fired with the Council's approval. The members of the Magic Council contain there heavy hearts. Even though lives were lost their sacrifice were no in vain for their sacrifice terminated the resurrection of Zeref. Well that what they kept on saying to ease their discomfort all but two.

To everyone's surprise the Tower of Heaven remains actually it seems that is absorbed the Etherion's blast.

"Siegrain explain yourself" Yajima demanded to know but before he can get an explanation Siegrain simply vanish before his eyes.

Everyone was in a state of panic when they heard that a huge amount of magic was building up at the tower. If this continues it will surly explode but it was not the only building that will be destroyed from within.

The building that surrounded then began to crumble. Yajima could not believe his eyes when he saw Ultear using her **Arc of Time** to deteriorate there headquarters.

"Ultear" the old man said in shock.

"At long last everything is falling into place. All of our hard work has paid off and soon _she will be brought into this world_ " Ultear said the last part to herself but Yajima was close enough to hear her words.

Yajima couldn't comprehend what he was hearing from Ultear's mouth unless she was...He couldn't finish his thoughts do to his surrounding finally giving in and collapse with.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Jellal is dead well Ultear assume she couldn't find his body but no matter no one could have survive that. Even if he is alive and came back for revenge or for whatever ridicules reason. Her baby will be long gone and NO ONE will get there hands on her not Jellal, not Hades, not Mard Geer, not even Zeref himself. Everything she dose is for the safety of her unborn child, she already has one daughter walking down a dark path she couldn't bare the idea of another.

"Good evening Miss. Milkovich or should I say Mrs. Fullbuster" said a calm and graceful voice coming from behind.

Ultear turned around and her eyes search for the owner of such an exquisite voice, their eyes met Ultear knew who she was. A beautiful woman with long light pink hair with a beauty mark underneath each eye. She wear a slightly loose kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. She caries an extremely long katana only known as Mugetsu-Ryu. And sakura petals can be seen floating around her even though it's the dead of night for some reason.

She was not surprise to see her in the middle of nowhere but she was surprise to see the cherry blossoms scatter about. Cause this was the plan from the very beginning. Jellal believed that he haired Trinity Raven for security reasons but is was her who haired them to make sure his planned fails. She even made sure it was Ikaruga's team she haired from Death's Head Caucus for Ikaruga's strength with a sword and for Fukuro flying abilities.

"Even though I'm married to that fool I rather not be reminded of that fact" Ultear said not enjoying the fact she has his last name. If you asked her she rather like the idea of Silver taking her name instead the other way around.

" _Huff..._ Then please take this as a token of my apologies" she said handing her a box of traditional Japanese sweets wrapped in a beautiful red packaging. After a while Ultear was hesitant at first but she couldn't help herself do to her cravings she was now having a staring contest with it. Once she opened the box her eyes widen as if she saw a box of priceless jewels. She immediately took one and ate it whole.

"Oh god this is so good" she said while still eating the dessert as the sword woman continued to watch the scene. Ultear notice her stares and felt embarrass do to her lack of professionalism. She quickly regain her composer and save what little dignity she had left.

"So about your _other_ job request" Ikaruga said getting down to business.

"Y-Yes I know you have phenomenal skill with a sword like no other in Fiore or Earthland for that matter" Ultear stated praising her mastery of the blade.

"That's a understatement. I could easily pierce right through a person's chest without leaving a scare or for that matter without him them noticing" she said with confidence "and I can even pierce through a pregnant woman without laying harm on the unborn child. You think you're the only woman who needed to bring a child's to this world and having everyone ignorant of it's existence" when Ultear heard this she simply huffed

"You're a smart woman normally I would have feel threaten but that's the reason why I called you here" she with a cold demeanor that could have given any man the chills but it didn't had any effect on this woman.

"I'm surprise that you know. Not even my Master at Death's Head Caucus knows of this skill" she said not knowing how she came across such information.

"Well let's just say that I'm well informed"

"Well let me informed you that this will be harmless _for the child,_ but for you on the other hand it will not go without unbearable pain" she said making her point crystal clear that it will not be easy for soon to be mother.

"As long as my baby will be unharmed I don't care how much pain I have to go through" Ultear said without fear and unwavering.

"Tell me how far along you? Depending on how far you are is determine how I'm going to precede this" she said needing to know for the child's protection.

"I'm at my 37th week while my master believes I'm still at my 30th week" she said rubbing her belly knowing she is very close. to giving birth.

"I see what a clever idea you have. While your Master thinks that you still have more then two months but in reality you have no more then a few weeks" she explained to no one in particular.

"That's right. I going behind Master Hades back and save my daughter's life by faking her death" Ultear said while rolling her eyes.

"So it's a girl how sweet. I bet she'll be as beautiful and powerful just like her mother" Ikaruga said with actual excitement. It always rare for women in their line of work to plan for a child. So if the unlikely were to happen and she gave birth to a sakura haired child she would hope it will be a girl.

"Hopefully that's all she'll have from me. In all honesty I'll have no complaints if she turns out like her father... _or her brother_ " Ultear said while thinking of her Gray and his stripping habit "In second thought I rather have my baby to be her own person"

"Not that I don't enjoy our conversation but are we going to this little masquerade or not" Ikaruga said noticing the night was growing old and she needed her beauty sleep.

 _ **Snowy Mountains**_

"So it's finally time" said a man with raven colored hair. He can be seen with a scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. But what stood out was that he was carrying a small baby in his large arms.

Silver had a long lasting look at his daughter and began playing with her using his finger. It took her whole hand just to take a hold on one of his finger. He continued playing with her with a smile as she simply making adorable baby noises.

"Never thought I'd experience this feeling again" Silver said to himself remembering his first wife and his son Gray. When Ultear his second wife gave him the news about his son he had some difficulty holding back his tears but those urges quickly vanish when he find out he was gay. NOT that it was a problem or anything it was just unexpected that's all.

"It seems you two are having fun" said a voice from behind that Silver instantly recognized and his daughter squeal in delight.

"Oh I didn't expect to see you here so early" Silver said as he handed his wife the squealing baby who was reaching out to her. Ultear reach out her arms to received her baby who gave an adorable smile that no mother can resist.

"Come to mama" Ultear said as she cuddled her baby girl who was enjoying it. When Silver saw this he couldn't help but smile even though it was an arrange marriage he didn't regret it. Ultear was strong person stronger then he'll ever be, she came up with this idea so there child wouldn't be used like weapon and have a normal life with Gray.

"So shall we begin he should be coming any time now" Silver said knowing that they don't have any time to waste.

"Just a little longer" she said as continued to hold her smiling baby.

* * *

 **The story good isn't it. If you enjoyed it please Follow and** **Review.**

 **So Millianna, Natsu, Lyon, Yajima and Ikaruga are the only ones who knows about the baby existence but can they make the connection. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This takes place between Edolas Arc and the S-Class trials**

 **Chapter 1: His Thoughts Her Heart**

Autumn was ended and Winter soon followed with it's beautiful white coat. The path shortly sparkle and crunches, like sugar underfoot, and the coolness brings me right into the now, into the moment of life. Though the flowers sleep and the trees show their lofty arms once more, a smile plays upon these cold lips. For as much as I love the Summertime, I love the Winter more. For every perfume of the meadow, there is the earthy loam of the newly-lit forest floor.

Gray remember these words that Ur once told him as he was laying on his bed fully clothed at his apartment. In days like these the cold air reminded him of those dark starry nights he had spends alone. The pure white snow reminded him how easily it could be tainted with blood. And how his magic reminds him of his teacher who his soul still silently weeps for her.

Ur taught him everything he knows, she taught him what it means to be a Maker Mage to have the creative freedom to create anything. But life can be cruel sometimes and he never had the chance to prove himself to her. So he has the best next thing, if he was capable to be a S-Class mage and that his Ice Magic was able to stop any flames even that of a Dragon-Slayer. He can do Ur's name proud and prove himself to Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel, two barley got along even though they grew together at Fairy Tail and they eventually became rivals. But even though they hated each other they also trusted each other to an extreme extant both on and off the battle field. And that bound became stronger when they became part of a team along with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Even at another world they're still the best of friends but the thought of him putting his arm around a crybaby Natsu can ONLY happen at another world. Speaking of another world they happen to pick up a souvenir when they left Edolas.

Ever since Lisanna came back the guild had never party so hard before and never had they cried so hard. Gray has never felt so distant from everyone, he couldn't help but feel the need to be alone before. Not that he didn't like Lisanna but seeing the Strauss siblings acting like a family...being a family he can't help but feel a little bit jalousie. He consider everyone in Fairy Tail his family but he still misses his mother and father.

During this past week he stays up at nights wondering what if Deliora had never excited and how he could have been a big brother. He kept these thoughts to himself and he only thinks these thing in the privacy of his apartment. He had been feeling like he just needed to be alone for a while now. So he decided that tomorrow he'll grabbed the first flyer that he saw and take off on his own. In hopes it'll clear his mind and work this thing out for himself.

 _Knock Knock_

OK that could be 1 in 5 people, seeing that only a handful of people actually knows where he lives. Juvia of course he assumed this seeing how she is. Erza she asked/demanded to know when she found out there were no living arrangements for the men of the guild. Kinana seeing she lives next down the block and they see one another almost every morning. Millgana ' _Wakaba's wife'_ seeing she often gives home cook meals for the kids of the guild who can't cook for themselves. And the one person who actually visits him, Cana Alberona.

He had known Cana the longest out of all his friends within this guild and because of this they know each other on a deeper level. They're weren't romantically involved far from it. It just that he felt more at ease around her, he could talk freely knowing that he wouldn't hurt her feelings or him getting hurt. She just brush it off and reminds him to put on his clothes. It was almost like having an older sister.

 _Bang Bang_

"Gary open up I know you're in there" Cana said who was know bagging on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Gray complaint as he got up from his comfortable bed thinking that what ever she wanted it would be troublesome. Once he opened his door Gray instantly regretted it once he saw Cana's mischievous smile she was giving him. It was the kind of smile that you almost wish it was your stalker that was knocking at your door... _Almost_

"Oh Gray fancy meeting you here" she said nonchalant as she saw his emotionless he was giving.

"What do you need Cana you know I don't a private stash" Gray said hoping that's the only reason she was here even though it wasn't.

"Well first thing yes you do have a hidden stash I just don't know the combination" she said not filling Gray with self-assurance.

"So why are you here" he asked.

"Well I thought you might want someone to talk to" she said hoping he'll won't get his stubbornness in the way and they could talk the night away like they use to do.

"Why would you think that" Gray asked thinking of possible reasons how she was able to come to that conclusion. He didn't do anything out of character did he? No. He kept his fights with Natsu, laughed as much as ever, and tolerated Juvia's endless pursue of his love. So what could he have done to make her think he needed someone to talk to.

"Gray it's been two days since you last stripped" he was about to protest but he knew she was right on the money. Actually he felt like an idiot now knowing he overlooked his most noticeable habit.

"Let's talk inside" he said as Gray made way for Cana but once saw that state of his apartment she saw the horror. Gray is not what Cana call a neat freak but he usually kept his place clean but this was not the case for today's visits. Once she entered she saw 7 pair of pants, 12 shirts, 14 used underwear, and 17 pairs of socks scattered all over the place like a new carpet.

"Actually why don't we go around town" she said with a dumfounded expression.

Gray only made a sound of agreement when he realized the state of his room.

 _ **Streets of Magnolia**_

After 20 minutes of awkward silence the two teens continued to walk to no particular destination. Cana was determined to talk to Gray for a while but now seeing she got her chance she didn't know what to say. Actually ever since they entered their teenage years things has never been the same since they were kids. She remembers it was just the two of them for the longest time before the others who grew up at Fairy Tail showed up. She remembered how easy it was to start a conversation with him without the help of an alcoholic beverage.

Before she was known as the heaviest drinker of Fairy Tail she was like any other girl. She use to wear dresses, drinking tea, had a ladylike vocabulary, and didn't drink a gallon of booze before noon. Believe it or not she even had her girlish crushes on some of the boys at the guild even Gray at one point but that soon faded away when she realized how childish and stupid they all are. The only person she really like was Macao and that was mainly do to him being the only mature guy in the guild. That and she might has daddy issue.

She remember cut back her drinking by 1/5 simply because Macao asked her. The sad part is that once she found out that he had a new girlfriend she upped her drinking by 1/3.

The point she's trying to make is that the things has change since the good old days. So maybe if she can give Gray some advice maybe she could bring back the relationship they once had.

The two teens continued there walk under the night sky until some had the nerve to break the sound of silence.

"So Cana exactly what you wanted to talk about" Gray asked making sure he didn't walk all this way for nothing.

"Well it's just that we've been worry about you" She said making eye contact. Gray can clearly see the distress on them maybe he did make his friends worry too much but wondered who else on the same page.

"We?" he questioned looking confused.

"Yeah it not just me who noticed Mira, Gramps, Juvia, and even Gajeel. Heck the only ones who haven't notice are you're teammates" she said not surprising Gray in the slightest. He wouldn't call them bad teammates but when it comes to subtle problems like these.

" _Sigh"_ Gray took a long pause before he said anything "It's just that it's been 10 years since Ur sacrifice herself for me and I still don't feel like a truly accomplish anything"

At that moment Cana felt her whole world had just been frozen, no wonder he's been out of it. How could she forgotten that his Gray's teacher anniversary just passed not even a week ago? She felt like a jerk now. She still felt the lost of her mother so she can't imagine how Gray is feeling seeing he lost everything twice. Yet the more she thought about it the more she realize that didn't completely answer her question. Gray has always kept his distance on Ur's anniversary but never for this long, something else must be on his mind but what.

"Gray we both know there's something more to it" she said with a tone that unfamiliar to her just to have another silence as an answer "Gray tell me I need to know and you need to tell someone" she pleaded to him as he could his emotion building up and a lone tear escaped.

"It's just that I feel so...so" Gray said not knowing how to descried this void within him.

"Unfulfilled " she simply stated witch stunned the **Ice-Mage** "Gray you're not the only who felt this way. Everyone at Fairy Tail felt this...heck everyone felt this way one point it's human nature. You think you're the only one who lost a mother" Cana said making sure this conversation isn't too one sided.

"You hardly mention her" Gray said not really remembering much what Cana had said about her past. Other then losing her mother at a young age and joining Fairy Tail to find her father.

"Because I had made my piece with her a long time ago and I'm moving forward" the brunette said thinking about the S-Class trials and about Gildarts "And I do that with drinks, laughter, and enjoying everyday with our friends at the guild"

"But how do I move forward" he said not knowing where to begin heck he doesn't know if he's ready. He tried his best to avoid being to attached to anyone or any place. Like if Fairy Tail ever got disbanded of course he'll get pissed but he'll get over it and go on to the next place.

"Take one small step at a time, start by getting closer to a special someone" she teased thinking of a certain **Water-Mage**.

"Sorry Cana I rather avoid all the drama and complications that comes with a relationships" he said knowing where Cana is going with this and not liking the sound of it. Not that he didn't like Juvia it was just that her blind devotion she has for him is not healthy and the best thing to do is not to encourage her.

"Ok then even smaller steps. How about getting a cat OR EVEN BETTER A PUPPY" she suggested and got enthusiastic when she thought of a little doggy like she had as a kid.

"I don't think I'm a dog person" he said with a nervous chuckle, but the thought of getting a cat didn't sound so bad. Maybe Cana's right, maybe I just needed something more.

"Well it was only a suggestion it could be a cat, a dog, a snake, or even a toad" she said metalling checking off random animals.

"You have some really odd ideas for pets Cana" he said not knowing why she suggested a toad of all things.

"That's nothing. You should see what Bisca has back at her place, it's practically a zoo" she said thinking how it is possible for her to take care of all of them.

"I heard the rumors" he said as they both began to laugh and continue to do so till the end of the night.

They passed by a local restaurant and enjoyed a late-night meal witch Gray paid for by the way. Soon after they visited Cana's favorite pub and they or rather she drank the place dry. Gray had a few drinks too but he put it on Cana's tab witch she didn't even notice. After filling their bellies and drank their weight of alcoholic beverages they decided to draw the nigh to a close. Cana manage to make her way to Fairy Hills and Gray was able to get to his apartment without disturbing anyone. It was a night that nether of them would forget anytime soon. It was the night they reignite their friendship that was long since extinguished.

Or at lest they for one of them.

 ** _Fairy Hills_**

While Cana sway her body back and forth she saw the self proclaim warden of the building and all of it's inhabitance. The scarlet haired mage of Fairy Tail, the strongest female wizard she knows, the holds the title of 'Titania Queen Of The Fairies' Erza Scarlet, and she looked pissed.

"Cana can you explain to me why you're so late. Even for you coming home at this hour is unacceptable" she said in a way similar to a strict mother would to her daughter.

"Well the this... _hic..._ I was out having a goo... _hic..._ good time with my ol buddy Gay... _hic_ Gray" she said half wasted to the point she can't even finish a complete sentience "By the way how could you tell I... _hic..._ I was coming"

"I could smell the rum from a mile away and I mean that literally" she said now covering her nose to repeal the stench of alcohol.

"Well sorry" she said with an attitude befitting that of a teenage girl.

"Just...Just go to your room" Erza said having enough of this conversation

" That's what I was going to do... _ugh_ " she said as she went right passed Erza and did what she was told.

" _Sigh_ Honestly that girl has changed since we we're kids and not for the better for the most part" Erza said this to herself while shaking her head but it was just loud enough for Cana to stop at her tracks.

Cana ignored Erza's comment and continued her way to her room at the second floor passing by Laki's and Juvia's rooms. Most of the girls lived at the first floor and the Erza occupied the whole third floor mainly to make room for her armors. Honestly she will never know how Erza has enough jewels to pay for all those rooms while Lucy can barely pay her rent. Well come to think of it she didn't have to feed a Dragon Slayer.

"Cana have you seen Juvia's 'Sleepy Time Go To Bed Gray Plushy' Juvia can't seems to find it" the Rain Woman asked not knowing where her sleeping companion is at.

"I haven't seen it" she said while irritated and rather quickly as she went to her room.

"Oh...ok then" Juvia said before she heard a door slam.

 ** _Cana's Room_**

When she entered her room Cana didn't hesitate to remove her clothing to the point where she was only wearing her undergarments. As soon as she did she made her way towards her bed and simply collapse a top of it.

"Daaammmn it why am I getting so work up over this" she let out a moaned as she recalling the events of what happen today with Gray. She had a simple good time with him and she thought she barreled these feeling along time ago.

Out of nowhere she pulled a Gray like plushy wearing pajamas and a nightcap under her bed. She was now cuddling with the Gray plushy while being covered by her blanket. She manage to get Juvia nice and drunk one night at the guild and offer to take her back to Fairy Hills. While doing so she sneak one of the hundreds of Gray dolls into her grasp about a month ago. BUT WAS SHE WAS TO KNOW IT WAS HER SPECIAL 'Sleepy Time Go To Bed Gray Plushy' and know se feel bad taking it from Juvia.

Should she just give it back and say she just found it. No Juvia had searched every inch of the place looking for it, she'll look suspicious. Worst case scenario Juvia will declare her a fellow Love Rival.

" _Ahhhh_ " she screamed at her pillow while kicking her legs.

"What should I do" she said to the Sleepy Time Go To Bed Gray Plushy then gave it a small kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** **Mt. Girasol**

The morning came and thing where seminally normal...well normal by the Fairy Tail members standards Makarov thought. Cana was drinking several more barrels then usual witch no one knew why then again they didn't bother to ask. Wakaba and Macao were talking about the old days and drinking some beers with Gildarts. Lucy and Levi were talking about this new book that came out not to long ago. Erza was eating her strawberry cake for breakfast while Natsu was fighting a shirtless Gray, signs of improvements he had hoped.

The members of the Thunder Legion were having discussions with each one of the Strauss Siblings. Freed was having a rather nice discussion with Mira while drinking his tea. Evergreen was sitting next to a Elfman of all people who seems to be a little uncomfortable. She had a little to much to drink and now she's ranting how she should have the title of Titania. Bickslow and Lisanna made the oddest pair out of all of them but yet they seem like they were chatting it up like they've been friends for years.

As the Third Master Makarov was entitled to love all his children that why it's difficult to admit that one has a brighter future as mage then the others. Making the selections for the S-Class exams was never an easy tasks one must have strength, courage, knowledge, and the potential for personal growth. The exams was coming up in two short months but a lot can happen in just two months.

As the old man thought about his children's potential he then thought about the potential of his guild. Wonder what the next generation holds, wonder what kind of future they can bring, but their was one thing he didn't have to wonder and that's; What kind of smiles would they bring. Yep soon his brats will have brats of their own. It wasn't that long ago when he was considered a 'brat' and cause some havoc with his team. And now he's an old man running the place as the Second Master declared...AND THAT MUST BE HIS GREATEST PUNISHMENT THAT OLD BASTARD HAS EVER CAME UP WITH...IF HE EVER MEET THAT CRAZY OLD MAN IN THE AFTER LIFE HE'LL...

"Massage for Master Makarov. Massage for Master Makarov" A little blue bird wearing a hat said while carrying a letter. He never liked that thing most of the time when he receive a letter from the blue bird of misfortune it's never good.

"Oh great what the damage this time" he complaint as he took the letter and the bird made it way home. Once he open and read the letter his facial expression became much more serious.

"Gray I need to have a word with you" the Master said with a stern voice as he looked at his direction.

"Oh someone's in trouble" Cana said while being intoxicated.

"What did you do this time Gray" Gildarts phrased it as if he were a father.

"I bet he flashed the mayor's daughter again" Macao said as took a sip from his drink.

"Nah my money's on him stripping at a church again" Wakaba mention as he remembers what he did the last time while smoking his pipe.

"HEY WHAT EVER YOU THINK I DID I DIDN'T DO IT" Gray yelled defending himself while being shirtless.

"That's right Gray-sama would never cheat on his darling Juvia" said the blue haired woman as the other two blue haired girls sweatdrop.

"Fret not my child you're not in trouble...well at least not today anyway. It just a mission request specifically asking for your skills" Master Makarov said as he made his way towards his office as Gray soon followed him _after_ he put his shirt back on.

 _ **Makarov Office** _

It's not very often for someone to come to this office without being yelling at. The only other time a member come here is when there's a serious mission involved and needed to be done quickly and without heist. So it was no surprise to Gray that he was selected for this and not Natsu.

"So Gramps what's the mission" he said with the cocky smirk thinking this is just what he needed to get his mind back on track.

"Well it seems that some bandits are making a ruckus at Mt. Girasol and it seems they can use magic but the real problem is there leader. We do not know his name but he is always seen with a an Oni mask made of ice. So we have reasons to believe that he wields **Ice-Magic** and that is why he made his base of operation at the snowy mountain"

"I see not that I'm complaining but why not send someone like flamebrain to do the job" Gray said making a point witch the old mad simply nodded.

" I asked myself the same question until I realized that their are hostages involved. A small village is in danger and being kept in their mercy so that's why you're are called here and not Natsu. Even though he has great strength he is not the one for a stealth mission and more importantly he does not know the terrain like you do" he explain.

"Ok I got the gist of it. You want me to get ride of the ring leader and free the villagers. I'm I missing anything" Gray said cracking his knuckles getting ready to fight.

"Yes you are. You even though the safety of these takes top priority you need to find out why they came to such a remote location. I want you to get as much information as you can from this Masked Oni" the old man said thinking he picked out a clever name for this individual but Gray had to disagree on that part.

"So when do I leave" Gray asked.

"Immediately the trip will takes about a week trip to get there" his Master said as he saw the determination in his eyes but he saw something else with in them. Where once was filled with self-confidence was now replace with self-doubt. But this to be excepted he was is young after all it's only natural, maybe some encouragement can bring him back those eyes of his.

"Gray I have a proposition for you-" when he said this he could have sworn he felt some killing intent coming from outside of his window "I-If you successfully complete this mission I'll make sure you participate for this year's S-Class trials" the moment he utter this he saw those eyes of his child and they immediately regain the fire they once had.

"WHAT! You really mean it Gramps, if you do then you can consider this mission done and done" Gray said with a smile and with an excitement that brought joy to the old man.

 ** _Mt. Girasol_**

Gray manage to made his way at Mt. Girasol and it defiantly lived up to it's name. The bright worm sun, the fields of lovely flowers, and...oh who was he kidding. It was a snowy mountain if you see one you've seen them all. This place was no different than Mt. Hakobe. Gray had a job to do and he knew it and he knew it wouldn't be easy so he couldn't take the scenic route. But while walking in this winter wonder land he can't help but feel a bit...happy.

But he couldn't be happy he didn't agree to take this job so that he could be alone and reminisce the old days by coming to this snowy mountain. But after thinking things through and lay off on his act he starting to wonder if anyone actually got fool seeing that Cana easily saw right through it. At moments like these being surrounded by snow and ice he felt so free, can be himself, he can be free from his troubles, and be one step closer to relive those moments with his family.

While deep in thought wondering what the meaning of life really was when he all of a sudden he heard screaming. It was coming at the same direction of a small hearing such a horrific sound Gray dare not hesitate to make his way to the village. For each minute that passes the more his senses were aware of what's coming. He wishes...PRAYED that it wasn't true but it was unmistakable. The feeling of stepping on snow tainted by blood , the smell of burning flesh, the disgusting taste of the stale air within atmosphere, the sound of nothingness around him, and worst of all the sight of dead bodies everywhere.

By what he could tell there were no survivors.

Within the first 15 minutes one of the bandits manage to get the drop on him and left a scratch. He defeated the guy with no problem but that wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that he gave out to easily. He didn't put much of a fight and he sang like a canary. Hopefully his leader will put up a good fight or else this will be the easiest year were he get selected for S-Class trials.

After finding there base _witch was a giant igloo if he might add_ he easily manage to find their leader standing outside. He was very large built man wearing an Oni mask made of ice.

"So they send a Fairy Tail wizard after me. I can't help but feel a bit insulted that they send a brat after me" the masked man said with a cold voice that made Gray shiver in disgust but yet sounded familiar to him.

"TELL ME WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? " Gray yelled demanding to know.

"If you want to know so badly you just have to make me" the mask man said in a more evil way then he needed to "Go my minions catch him" he commanded with a hand gesture as a dozen men came popping out of the snow.

"OK I know you're bad and all but you're really pushing it" our hero said with a sweatdrop as the villain did overly dramatic pose.

"It's called commitment my boy" he said while hold a rose made of ice as he sniff it through that mask of his as Gray got even angrier.

"Call it what ever you want I'm done playing game" Gray said as he took of his shirt getting ready to fight the bandits that was surrounding him. After a few attacks with his **Ice-Make Magic** the grunts went down like flies "Ha your minions can't even catch a cold"

"Well that what I get for herring cheep help, but what can you do" the mask man said nonchalantly and through physical expression.

"How about telling me why you're here for starters" Gray said with a glare.

"Well seeing that I'm about to kill you I guess it's ok" the masked man said not sounding do sure "I'm looking for a woman"

"Wha-What? Why?" Gray said mot believing what he was hearing ' _He had his man kill all those people just to find a woman_ ' Gray thought not knowing what to make of this.

"Well I get lonely at nights and I would really enjoy the comfort of a woman" he said in a less confidence and pathetic way but that quickly changed when he continued talking "Rumor has it that an ordinary woman gave birth to a not so ordinary child with abnormal abilities. So I thought that I'll just take her baby and raise it to be my _evil_ apprentice"

"SO YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE VILLAGE JUST TO FIND THE KID"

"Hey I gave then the chance to comply by bringing me the baby but they rather keep there moths shut. So I decided to a building or two every so often until I get what I want" the masked man said it as it was no big deal.

Gray felt utter disgust when he hard this man...NO this monster's reason he knew that he can't let him get his way. He rather die then to have any child to be left alone and be raised by this monster ' _I better take the offensive and take out this guy quickly_ '

"Take this _**Ice-Make: Lance**_ " Gray yelled out activating his ice magic and multiple lances came shooting out of hand and went directly towards his opponent.

"Lances? You have no imagination...try this on for size **_Ice-Make: Hell's Gate_** " and just like that the man with the face of a demon summoned the doors to hell. The gates were two-sided doors made of thick ice and had a décor befitting for the entrance of hell. Each side had half of a skeleton that consist of a skull with horns, the torso, and one arm on each side. At the center were six chains in a crisscross fashion that appears to be keeping the doors locked.

When Gray saw his opponent made that creation that came directly from his worst nightmare his lances instantly shattered once it made contact with it.

"Wha-What the? It didn't even made a scratch on that thing" Gray stuttered in shock seeing he's being out done on Creation-Magic.

"All right now it's my turn **_Ice-Make: Cerberus's Claw_** " the mask man said as he created a pair of tekko-kagi claws that was attached on each of his arms. The instant he did this he made a quick dash towards Gray and went directly for his throat. To no astonishment Gray manage to dodge it by making a flip and by doing so he saw an opening. At mid air Gray manage to kick the masked man directly at his stomach and knocking him a good 20 yards.

As he was sent flying the masked man notice that Gray was going for another attack.

"Ok have a taste of my _**Ice-Make: Ice Canon**_ " and just like that, before his opponent could even react a giant blast of ice came at him with tremendous force. A great blast soon came after and a cloud of snow covered the area

"Well that's the end of that" Gray said believing he had achieved victory "Now is should prob-" Gray couldn't finish his sentence when he notice he was drooling blood. He then turned around and notice the masked man was right behind him.

" ** _Ice-Make: Oni Cleaver_** " when he said this Gray realized that a very large blade had pierce right through him. As his blood stained the snow beneath him he felt a little light headed, his vision was getting blurry, and before he knew it his body embrace the cold ground.

"I-I won't let you...get away with-with this" Gray said softly as he soon fade into darkness.

"Hey when you see the big guy tell him I said hi" those were the last words Gray heard before zoning out.


End file.
